Five times Jarvis saved Tony's life and One time he couldn't
by Dirtkid123
Summary: 5 1 times Trigger Warning


5 Times JARVIS saved Tony from Death and the 1 time he couldn't.

1.) Tony's parents die

Tony didn't know what to do. Not only had Edwin Jarvis died four months prior, but now Howard and Maria Stark had died.

It didn't help matters that Howard and Tony had had a huge fight before they left the house. Tony knew that his parents had died in a car crash.. he knew it was his fault. After all, his father had argued with him before they left, and grabbed a bottle of Scotch on the way out the door.

What was stopping Tony from pointing one of his father's prototype Stark gun's to his temple? Obie could run the company just fine, and Rhodey could take care of his Bots.. they would be fine without him.

Right as he picked up the gun, Tony's eyes gazed upon his unfinished blueprints for a new A.I. He would have called it JARVIS... after his beloved father figure/butler. Maybe he would stay alive for a while longer... if this project could grow into the friend Tony needed, then he'd no longer be alone.

Tony set the gun down. The prospect of a loyal companion who trusted and needed him, pushing him to finish the A.I.

2.) Obadiah' betrayal

Years later, after JARVIS had grown into an advanced A.I., Tony had decommissioned the weapons faction of SI. Finding out that his designs, his weapons had killed innocent civilians, and were in the hands of Terrorist had hurt Tony.

He knew that there was no way that someone had stolen his products... no, this had come from somewhere in his company. The traitor had to have been pretty high up in his corporate chain to have had access to the information though. Knowing this, and processing it were two separate things though.

Tony couldn't have predicted that the mole would be Obadiah. And what a heartbreaking thought it was. Not to mention that Tony hadn't found out the true extent of Obie's betrayal.

Finding out the man had double dealt Stark weaponry to terrorists, and had attempted The billionaire's murder, hurt. Obadiah had ripped Out, not only his arc reactor, but also his heart.

JARVIS, although deactivated by Obadiah's protocol codes, had managed to relay a coded message to DUM-E. The helper Bot, acknowledging their father/creator was in danger, Let his body get overwritten by JARVIS. Once Tony had collapsed in the lab, The AI, using his "brother's" body, maneuvered towards the spare Arc reactor.

Once He had grabbed it, he rolled over to Tony and inserted it into Sir's chest. Once the man was breathing steadily, JARVIS relinquished control back to

DUM-E, and waited.. silently daring the world to take his creator away.

3.) Palladium Poisoning Reaction

"Sir, your vital signs are increasing at an alarming rate. Sir I must insist you breathe." JARVIS watched as his creator clawed at the arc reactor, Desperate to stop the panic that was rising. The AI could only hope that Tony's vitals would return to a shred of normalcy so he could finish. They had just developed the needed element to save Sir, but he had a panic attack before he could finish setting the new arc reactor in his chest. Sir's previous anxiety attacks had never been this strong before.

Tony was at the point of fatally harming himself at this rate. JARVIS cooled the room a few degrees, and spoke softly playing some relaxing music in the background. "Sir, the time is 4:30 on May 7th, 2010. The weather outside is sunny, with a chance of rainfall later tonight. You are currently in the lab." Scanning Tony and finding his pulse rate returning to normal. Sir was no longer in danger of fatally harming himself, so JARVIS set out to work out the final details.

4.) meeting Steve Rogers aftermath(alcohol poisoning)

"I know men with none of that, worth ten of you..."

"put on the suit, lets go a few rounds."

Finding Captain (Steve Rogers) America alive, and encased in ice was a dream come true. Tony's father had spent all his time searching for the super soldier, and that task was passed down to his son.

Tony didn't know what to say when they found the man. Growing up, the genius billionaire had lived in the shadow of a man he thought he'd never get to meet. Steve was the perfect son/friend/brother that Tony never had, and never could measure up to.

Hearing those words from his childhood hero, stung. JARVIS knew that although Tony may seem to brush off the insults that everyone threw at him, Sir was not indestructible. As such, Tony never showed what he was truly feeling when he was around others.

The genius was lonely, and had hoped that he'd find a new family in the Avengers... but as time went on, JARVIS watched as Sir was left out of team bonding moments, and group outings.

All the while Tony wasted away, and turned to the familiar bottle of alcohol.

JARVIS knew that Alcohol poisoning was a rapidly approaching reality if Tony didn't stop the excessive drinking. And so he sent an urgent message to Ms. Potts and Colonel Rhodes, advising them to rush their lover/brother to the hospital.

(It was a good thing that he called them. The doctors said that any more waiting would have resulted into a fatalistic outcome.)

5.) Wormhole

Space. A galaxy of stars and black holes twinkling and mesmerizing... sucking all life out of existence. Tony watched as the nuke blew up the remaining Chitauri forces.

Then he was falling... falling through the portal and down onto the streets of New York.

The Hulk grabbed him while he was free falling, and saved him from becoming a splat on the roads. Unfortunately space travel wasn't meant for the arc reactor in either the Suit or Sir's chest. JARVIS utilized the last of the suits power stored, and shocked the reactor so Sir would be able to wake up.

+1.) JARVIS death

Tony knew that he would most likely never be the same if he merged JARVIS with this new synthezoid body. He hadn't planned on his best friend and rock to leave him though. The inventor sighed, alone once more. Jarvis was his own person now, and he had reconfigured himself. He had a life that no longer had any room for Tony.

That was fine. It wasn't as if Tony needed anyone to help him through the hurt. He had just lost a child, but sure, everyone, lets recruit a willing HYDRA agent, and forget that she helped murder many people.. including his AI baby.

Tony would be fine... since the witch had joined the Avengers team, and Bruce Banner had left, there wasn't much Tony could do now. The only person who would side with him fled, and the one who could be his rock in a time of crisis, was reborn into someone else.

A few years had passed... A civil war broke out between the Avengers, and things didn't end well for Tony's side. He and Pepper had broken up, Rhodey was paralyzed, and Tony was broken. Everywhere Tony went, trouble seemed to follow him. It would have been better for everyone if he wasn't alive.

Telling FRIDAY to Activate code 932672 was a huge deal. Tony knew that he still had work to do, and that the world needed protection. But at the moment, he couldn't force himself to care. Code 932672 meant he was putting the lab on lockdown, shutting out any phone calls or text messages, and shipping his bots to his friends' homes.

Tony recalled a time when JARVIS was still alive, and how it was them against the world.

Was he really doing this?

With a final glance around the lab, and clutching his will in his hand, Tony put the Stark Gun right in his mouth and pulled the trigger.

He collapsed onto the floor, the blood rushing from his head. And as Tony took his last breath, he could have swore he heard JARVIS' smooth voice begging him to stay.

He died peacefully in Vision's arms.


End file.
